Developing Training Modules to Enhance Undergraduate Biomedical Research Training at UND The goal of this supplemental funding request is to develop training modules to enhance the computation and statistics skills of UND MARC U-STAR trainees who are participating in undergraduate biomedical research training. The modules will be designed to help students move from acquiring data, completing its analysis, and creating results with visual impact. The modules will include a research design component, a quantitative analysis component, and an interpretation of the results component. A Computer Science Professor and a Statistics Professor will work collaboratively with trainees and their mentors to learn more about their research experiences to make the computational and statistical training activities as beneficial as possible. Evaluation results obtained from the Trainees and their Mentors will be summarized, and recommendations for improvement of the training modules and curricular materials will be considered for improvements.